jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata
Jeźdźcy smoków: Race to the Edge (brak polskiego podtytułu; tytuł oryginalny: DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge) - tytuł trzeciego sezonu serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, produkowanego przez studio DreamWorks. Odcinki tego sezonu będą umieszczane po kilka w serwisie Netflix. Pierwszych kilka odcinków zostanie udostępnionych 26 czerwca 2015 roku. Tytuł Tytuł serialu prawdopodobnie wziął się od jednej z lokalizacji, która zostanie odkryta w tym sezonie - Dragon's Edge. Fabuła Akcja trzeciego sezonu będzie rozgrywać się między fabułą pierwszej i drugiej części filmu, a ściślej mówiąc, rok przed wydarzeniami z Jak wytresować smoka 2. Będzie w niej ukazana między innymi historia powstawania stroju Czkawki oraz jego miecza, Piekła. Ważnym przedmiotem w historii jeźdźców okaże się Dragon Eye (który zostanie znaleziony już w pierwszym odcinku podczas poszukiwań Dagura Szalonego, który uciekł z więzienia), dzięki któremu bohaterowie będą odkrywać nowe lądy i nowe gatunki smoków. Według twórców przedmiot jest niezwykle ważny i może być niebezpieczny w niepowołanych rękach. Wielokrotnie jest wręcz określany mianem "magicznego, tajemniczego obiektu", jednak stanowi on swego rodzaju "drugi Smoczy Podręcznik". Jeźdźcy smoków założą swoją siedzibę na wyspie zwanej Dragon's Edge. Pokazane zostanie zacieśnienie relacji między Czkawką a jego ojcem - Stoickiem Ważkim, a także proces odnajdywania się przez Czkawkę wśród rówieśników. Pojawią się wątki miłosne, przede wszystkim między Czkawką a Astrid. Prócz tego, poznamy historię wytresowania Czaszkochrupa przez Stoicka oraz Marudy przez Pyskacza. Pojawią się zupełnie nowi bohaterowie, zarówno pozytywni, jak i antagonistyczni. Powróci Dagur Szalony (który po 3 latach wyszedł z więzienia) oraz Heathera (która wytresowała smoka z gatunku Razorwhip o imieniu Windshear). Główni bohaterowie będą mieli około 18-19 lat. Bohaterowie *Czkawka i Szczerbatek *Astrid i Wichura *Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Jot i Wym *Sączysmark i Hakokieł *Śledzik i Sztukamięs *Stoick Ważki i Czaszkochrup *Pyskacz Gbur i Maruda *Heathera i Windshear *Dagur Szalony 11026087 10153156666605020 3904748101287335347 n.png|Czkawka Astrid race to the edge.png|Astrid SączysmarkRTTE.png|Sączysmark ŚledzikRTTE.png|Śledzik Mieczyk race to the edge.png|Mieczyk Szpadka race to the edge.png|Szpadka Wprowadzeni bohaterowie *Tajemniczy zakapturzony jeździec *Nowe wrogie plemiona Nowe gatunki smoków *Snow Wraith *Night Terror *Catastrophic Quaken *Cavern Crasher *Lycanwing *Razorwhip *Death Song Ciekawostki *Zostaną wydane 52 odcinki w 13 seriach (po 4 odcinki w serii), wszystko w ciągu 2 lat. Nie wiadomo, czy wszystkie odcinki obejmuje trzeci sezon, czy część z nich zostanie zaliczona do sezonu czwartego. *Około połowa odcinków będzie zawierała zupełnie nowe gatunki smoków. *W jednym z odcinków Śledzik zostanie zahipnotyzowany i będzie przekonany, że jego imię brzmi Thor Bonecrusher (Thor Łamiący Kości). Z kolei w innym odcinku Szpadka będzie się obawiać, iż została smokołakiem. *W sezonie tym prawdopodobnie będzie dużo nawiązań do mitologii nordyckiej. *Jeden z odcinków ma mieć charakter musicalowy. *Niemal każdy w odcinków będzie zawierał element zwany przez twórców "jajkiem wielkanocnym" - będzie nim ziemniak. Przy uważnym oglądaniu każdego z odcinków, przynajmniej raz będzie można gdzieś zobaczyć ziemniaka. Zwiastuny Dragons Race to the Edge Official Trailer DreamWorks Dragons Race to the Edge Teaser - Netflix HD Klipy Enter the Reaper DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip pokazujący, w jaki sposób Czkawka i Szczerbatek znajdują Dragon Eye A Chilly Reception DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący Snow Wraitha What's That Sound? DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE|Klip ukazujący Death Songa Exclusive Clip Meet a Brand New Dragon in 'Dragons Race to the Edge'|Klip z Mieczykiem i kurczakiem oraz Night Terrorami Spis odcinków Galeria 11222405 10154359030812524 8929209849818402005 n.jpg M,S,W,SRtE.jpg Fishleg.facts.jpg Astrid.advice.jpg Snow Wraith RTTE 2.jpg Ruff.tuff.snot.hic.ast.rtte.jpg Ruff tuff barf belch.jpg DragonEye.jpg survival.jpg tumblr_nn8b2vU99V1qzmmzso1_1280.png CzaszkochrupRttE.jpg 11108388 10154399297517524 586908918411983649 n.jpg Dragon edge.png Heathera RTTE promo.png Night-terror-rob.jpg 11061238_10153280188685020_6084047404771767777_n.jpg 11140275 10153277864490020 2745925157420896999 n.jpg Rttee.png DagurIdragoneye.png Night Terror Gallery 33 wm.png Dagur Race to the Edge.png Scauldron Race to the Edge.png Fireworms Race to the Edge.png Razorwhip and rider.png Night Terrors NF.png Rtte2.jpg Rtte.jpg Astrid.race.to.the.edge.jpg Race to the edge 2.jpg Race to the edge 1.jpg Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge.jpg DagurRTTE.jpg Nightterrorsracetothedegeclip.png Mieczyk night terror.png Saving Astrid 2.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Tuffnut race to the edge.jpg Astrid saying woah.jpg Don't get any.jpg Deathsong rtte.png Deathsong front view.png Deathsong i jeźdźcy RTTE.png Zobacz też Kategoria:Uniwersum Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków